Of Fangirls and Actors
by Shadow Shi13
Summary: Tifa is a huge fan of actor Vincent Valentine and when she gets a chance to be in his newest movie she doesn't turn it down. Will she meet the love of her life? Become a famous actress? Live happily ever after? Eh, probably not but you never know...
1. The Ad

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or it's characters.

I thought of this VERY long time ago. I had written like, three lines of the original first chapter but I lost it O.O But I think this chapter turned out pretty good.

And **to anyone who's also reading Switchin':** I'm not going to abandon it! The 13th chapter is in my Document Manager right now! I'm... just not finished with it yet. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to start this fic while I'm still in the process of finishing Switchin' but I've been holding off this on for so long it's starting to get to me!

* * *

Tifa sighed as she watched the screen. The movie itself was pretty boring but she didn't really care. Vincent was in it. That was all that really mattered.

Vincent Valentine. She sighed again. He was only the greatest actor of all time.

The Vincent on the TV screen smiled, his eyes twinkling softly as he brushed a lock of shiny black hair from face.

Tifa melted. And he was really, really hot! Then the camera shifted to a very pretty young woman who was grinning back at Vincent. Tifa frowned. Lucrecia Morrison, the most famous actress of all time. Of course, not NEARLY as famous as Vincent, but he wasn't an actress. She was the only thing standing between Tifa and Vincent.

Well, that and the fact that Vincent didn't even know she existed.

Gods! What she wouldn't give to be in Lucrecia's place. Standing there with Vincent less than five feet away. Vincent with his long, jet black hair and brilliant crimson eyes...

_There you go again Tifa..._ She stood up from her spot on the floor loosing interest in the movie now that Lucrecia was hogging the screen. The walked over to the kitchen and picked up the newspaper lying on the counter. She couldn't waste her time dreaming... it wasn't like she was going to become an actress anytime soon. She was just Tifa Lockheart, twenty year old girl living with her roommate Yuffie in their cozy, little apartment. Still in college with a job as a waitress at one of the local restaurants. She had an unhealthy obsession with Vincent, but hey, didn't everyone? She flipped through the newspaper slowly, looking for something that might catch her attention. Yep, she was just your average, everyday person. Nothing special... well she did know martial arts but that didn't really-

"Holy shit! No way!"

She read the ad over again. Then again. And again and again, until she had practically memorized the thing. It just couldn't be real. The ad said she could be in Crimson Shadow, the newest Vincent movie.

_A movie about a newly turned vampire who struggles to fight his unfamiliar vampire nature to remain human at heart. Unfortunately when his bloodlust starts kicking in, he falls for a human. Will he snack on her blood or will forbidden love blossom between a vampire and his next meal?_ Tifa blinked, _Man Tifa, you're like a book! Can you say obsessed?_ She stared at the ad for a while longer. Could she be dreaming? She pinched herself to make sure. No, it was real._ There must be some kind of catch. I'll probably end up as one of those extra background people. Like if they need an angry mob or something._ But she didn't really care. As long as she got to see Vincent in person.

_But what if I don't get to see Vincent?_ She stared at ad in thought. _It's worth a shot._ She jumped up and ran to the phone with the newspaper in her hand. She punched in the number on the ad and waited. It rang about seven times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm calling for the part in Crimson Shadow? I found an ad in the newspaper."

"Oh! Yes! Thank you for calling. What's your name?"

"Tifa Lockheart."

"Okay Miss Lockheart. Are you available right now?"

"Right now?!"

"Yes."

_Wow, that was fast!_ "Yeah I'm open."

"Alright. How about you head over? Our address should be in the ad somewhere."

"Okay, thanks!"

"No problem."

She hung up and squealed. She wrote a quick note for Yuffie, grabbed the newspaper, and sprinted to her car.

_I can't believe my luck!_

* * *

Short intro... Kind of weird (Not surprising).

Please review. Reviews are always fun to look at! 


	2. The Place

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Thank you for all the reviews! I didn't expect so many! Wow! Eleven reviews for just the first chapter... You make me so happy!

Yep, Tifa's living out our dream! Meeting a famous movie star.... Meeting Vincent, whatever. I would be content with either XD I would love to respond to all your reviews but I'm running kind of low on time o.o

Here we go!

* * *

She stood in front of the dark building and looked at the address on the ad.

"Is this it?" She had expected something a bit more flashy. "Might as well check it out."

She walked in and looked around in amazement. The inside looked nothing like the outside! People were running around and cameras were up. Spotlights were on, wires were everywhere, and there was a large group of people off to the side.

"Do you need something?"

Tifa turned around to see a gruff-looking man with a clipboard, "Um... yeah."

"What the hell's your name?"

"Tifa Lockheart."

He scanned the clipboard, "Lockheart... Lockheart... Lockheart! Here for the part?" She nodded eagerly. "Alright! Follow me." He started walking to the group she had seen. She jogged to catch up with him.

"Uh..."

"Oh, by the way, name's Cid. You'll be seenin' me a lot around here if ya stick around. You've gotta be the fuckin' millionth girl that's come here! Must be Vin... Not surprised, damn chick magnet."

"Vincent's here?"

"Eh."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He chose to ignore her, "Hey! Listen up! We've gotta a new person here!" He yelled as they approached the group.

The crowd turned to them and Tifa found herself being pinned with glares. _That's a lot of women..._ It was true. Most of them were female, probably Vincent fans. It was no wonder they were glaring at her, more competition. Cid nodded to her, "I'll just leave you girlies alone, I'll be back in a sec." Once he left everyone started talking.

"Well I have every version of every single one of his movie posters," one girl was saying.

"Yeah? Well I have all of his movies on DVD and in Japanese."

"That's nothing! I've got them in Japanese, Russian, German, French, Spanish, and Korean."

"I made at least seventy plushies of him."

"Do you sleep with them? I have three blowup dolls I sleep with."

Tifa watched them in awe. Sure she had all Vincent's movies and a plushie or three but she was surrounded by some hardcore Vincent fans. One of the girls studied her before walking over.

"And what about you, huh? Are you worthy enough to call yourself a Vincent fan?"

Tifa couldn't help but notice her clothes, red shirt that had a picture of Vincent and "I love Vincent Valentine!" printed across the top and black pants with "Vin" on one leg and "Val" on the other. "Yeah of course."

"Really? Do you have the official Vincent Fan Club Vincent pjs? Or even a Death Penalty from The Gunslinger? I have three, all of them in perfect condition."

Tifa didn't know what to say. She wanted a Death Penalty, Vincent's infamous rifle, but she didn't have any money... she only had like, twenty bucks in the bank! "Well-"

"Attention over here! Come on, quiet down!" Cid had come back and Tifa sighed, _Thank the gods..._

"We're still talking about what we're gonna fuckin' do with ya guys so feel free ta walk around. And before ya ask Vince ain't here so don't bother lookin'."

Almost everyone groaned in disappointment and about a third of the people left, only the more determined one's stayed. Tifa had to admit she was a bit upset too but Vincent kept popping into her mind. _It'll be worth it in the end._ She broke away from their little group and went exploring. Watching the crew mess with their equipment, cameramen and women fixing their cameras, and the busyness in their movie making in general.

"Amazing isn't it?" She jumped and looked to see a tall man with long silver hair and unusual green eyes standing next to her. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled, "I'm sorry if I startled you. Sephiroth," He offered her his hand, "I'm the one directing this film."

"Oh! Hi, I'm Tifa..."

"I've never seen you before...are you new?"

"No. I'm trying out for a part."

"Ah, you must've been one of those people who saw the ad... Vincent fan?"

"Yeah."

Sephiroth smiled again, "Not surprised. He has a lot of fans... Well, I've gotta go. See you around Tifa." He walked away, Tifa watching his knee-length hair swing back and forth.

_Wish I could get my hair that long..._ She continued walking while looking around, _It must be so cool being a movie star!_ She watched a group of actors rehearse and didn't notice the person walking towards her, nose in his book and a lollipop in his mouth. He looked up but was too late to stop their collision.

"Woah! Look out!"

"Oof!" Tifa rubbed her head she felt like she had run into a wall...

The stranger picked up his book and got up quietly checking her for injuries. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you... Are you hurt?" He held out his hand.

"No... I'm alright. I wasn't really looking where I was going either..." She grasped his hand and he pulled her up. She thanked him and looked into the face of the stranger.

Only to find herself staring up at concerned crimson eyes and a pale, handsome face framed by long black hair. It was then she realized that this stranger wasn't a stranger at all. She was looking at the face of none other than Vincent Valentine.

* * *

What a way to end a chapter eh? Don't worry I won't leave you hanging for too long o.O...

Please review! Reviews are like the Lifestream except better XD 


	3. The Talk

Disclaimer:....

I've had this in my document manager for a while but it wasn't finished. I finally finished today and I wasn't sure whether or not I should save it for Halloween but I decided it would be cruel to make you wait any longer!

Thank you for all the reviews! They're lovely! And thank you to the people who have added me or this fic to their favorites or their watch lists. I have so much support!

And Switchin' will be updated soon. Tomorrow if I'm lucky!

This chap is longer than the first two. Like, a lot longer o.O

* * *

_ Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god..._ Tifa stared at Vincent in disbelief. All common sense long since gone.

Vincent watched her with growing concern. _Not another one. PLEASE tell me it's not another one of those damn fangirls...._ He tugged on his hand but failed to pull it out of her vice-like grip, _I'm gonna be here forever..._ He shifted the lollipop to the other side of his mouth and sighed. "Um... are you...alright miss?"

Tifa's eyes grew wide, _He asked if I was alright! Oh my god he's so thoughtful!_ "Yeah," She responded dreamily.

The tone didn't go unnoticed, "...Good. Uh... you can let go of my hand now..."

Tifa blinked and looked down at their hands, "Oh! I'm sorry! I...uh...kinda... um, sorry." She blushed horribly and took her hand back, fiddling with her fingers nervously. She was SO embarrassed, "Thanks "

Vincent smiled. At least she wasn't one of THOSE kind of fangirls. "Hey, no problem. I'm sorry for running into you... in the literal way. I'm happy I got to meet you Miss...?"

"Tifa! I mean, Lockheart! Tifa Lockheart. Um...please, just call me Tifa."

"Well, nice to meet you Tifa." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, "I'm Vincent Valentine as you probably already know."

Tifa flushed, "U-uh...y-yeah..." _He just-Ohmygod!_

Vincent let go of her hand and nodded, ignoring her inability to talk, "So why are you here?"

"I-I'm trying to get into your movie." Deep breaths Tifa, deep breaths.

"Ah, yes. Every girls' dream, right? Become a star. Fame and fortune." He didn't really know why he was talking to a complete stranger. She was probably just a sad lonely little girl with nothing better to do but stalk celebrities, but he felt bad for running into her and she didn't seem that bad. His mother had always told him to be nice to girls.

"That's not all! There's also love and friends. Fame isn't everything."

He arched an eyebrow, _Maybe underestimated her..._ "You really think that?" She nodded. "Smart... There aren't many people who realize that. Being a celebrity sucks most of the time. You know that rumor going around about me and Lucrecia? The one about how we're going out? That's not true. People will come up with anything nowadays to get popularity."

"Your not together?!" _YESSS!!!_ "Your not getting married or anything like that?"

"Married? Haven't heard that one yet." Vincent smiled as he watched Tifa grin, _Sweet girl._ "Hey, how about I show you around?"

"Okay."

They started walking in the direction Tifa had been going in, Vincent pointing random things and people he felt were important.

"-And that guy over there's Reno. He's our main cameraman... and that blonde lady standing next to him is Elena. She's my love interest in this film and ONLY in the film. We're not going out or anything like that so no matter what you hear remember that. It's like all that crap about me and Lucrecia... I am SINGLE. Not dating or anything. All the women after me are just after the money... If I ever get in relationship it has o be serious, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Tifa still couldn't believe she was talking to Vincent Valentine. And not just TALKING, they were having a CONVERSATION, like they were old pals or something... "I understand completely. I used to like this guy... but it didn't work out and he ended up with this other girl."

Vincent watched her curiously, "You really liked this guy?"

"Yeah... His name was Cloud. We were really good friends when we were growing up..." She sighed, her eyes reflecting the pain and sadness deep in her heart.

He stopped walking and continued to study her face, _She hides her pain so well..._ "It's not good to dwell in the past. I would know."

Tifa looked up. She was curious but didn't want to pry, "I guess not, but sometimes it's hard-" She shook her head, "Nevermind. This is getting kinda depressing."

"We could talk about it if you'd like."

"No, it's okay. I want to learn more about you anyways. Like, why are you taking the time to talk to me? I'm just... average. There's nothing special about me."

"Don't say that! There's something special about everyone," Vincent smiled, "And your averageness is one of the reasons why I like talking to you! I can actually TALK to you, I mean, I barely even know you, yet, we've had some of the most interesting conversations I've had in a while. Sure, all we talked about was rumors and your love life but you know what the 'special' people around here talk about? How much money they spent in the last hour. How many autographs they signed at their movie premiere. How great their low carb diet is going. We can never talk about anything normal."

Tifa blinked in surprise, "You've got be kidding me!"

"I'm not. Just the other day Elena was talking about how she hadn't had chocolate OR pizza for six months. I don't know about you, but I for me... that would be impossible. I can't live without chocolate for a week, much less half a year."

"How does she live?! What does she eat?"

"She lives off yogurt and salads."

"Really?" She said in absolute awe.

He laughed, "No, I just made that up. I really have no idea what she eats but I know it's healthy."

Tifa smiled, "You sure lead an interesting life."

"Interesting to you maybe."

"You don't seem to like being famous."

"It's okay sometimes, you get used to it. But sometimes you just want to go out and see the world, you know? Like a normal person. No fans, no paparazzi, no appointments or schedules...

"Maybe I'll become a star and understand what your talking about one day. This movie is my big chance. I've never really acted before...Drama wasn't really my thing in high school...."

He arched an eyebrow, "Really? Well I'm sure I you'll make it. If not..." He grinned, "I'm sure I could pull a few strings."

Her head shot up, "You'd do that?"

Vincent thought about how well she hid her pain, _For someone who claims she doesn't know how to act you're pretty good,_ "Yeah. I believe you have potential. Just call it my... movie star intuition or something. I could talk to the director Sephiroth, have you met him?"

_Potential...Me? He's probably just trying to make me feel better..._ "Yeah I've met him, nice guy. I don't really know him but would he really do that if you asked? Stars must have some insane power."

"Some power, not too much. It also helps to be his brother." (I know you people are like WTF?! But I couldn't resist! I've seen it done before! And for me calling him Sephiroth Valentine is a lot easier than Sephiroth Hojo. Besides, Vincent, Sephiroth, and Lucrecia all being around the same age doesn't go with the whole family thing o.o and Jenova and Hojo... I don't even know if they're gonna show up yet)

"His BROTHER? You're kidding!"

"I'm not, Seph's my older brother. The whole family is kinda in the movie business."

"That's so cool!"

"Hey! What are you doing back here?!"

They turned and saw Cid. Tifa blinked, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, you."

"It's alright Cid, she's with me." _Ooh, that sounded wrong..._

"Vin?! 'The hell you doin' here?! You're s'possed to be in your dressing room hiding from rabid fangirls!"

Vincent shrugged, "I got bored."

"Well, whatever. We're all about to go anyways. Lockheart was it? You can go home now. We'll call you once we've sorted all this shit out."

Tifa nodded, "Okay."

"Alright. Come on Vin. We've gotta go find Seph."

Vincent started to walk with Cid but stopped and turned back to Tifa, "It was nice talking to you Tifa. I hope we get to talk some more sometime. Maybe have lunch or something if I can get away from the paparazzi," He smiled, "Bye. See you later, I guess." He walked away and waved over his shoulder.

Tifa grinned, "Bye!"

_Lunch with Vincent! That would be great! I can't WAIT to tell Yuffie!_

* * *

Vincent is so talkative! But in this fic Vincent talks to people he feels comfortable with and gets all distant and stuff when he doesn't like someone.

As for the Sephiroth being Vincent's brother thing... I think I've only seen it done once before so if you guys complain I won't be surprised. But I think it works, so....yeah.

Please review. This chapter took a long time to write x.x 


	4. NOTE!

I'm really sorry about not updating but I've been REALLY (and I mean really) busy and now that ff has updated their quick edit, I have no idea what's going on. You ARE supposed to see things in the Preview, right? It screws up my punctuation and everything and I can't see any mistakes I'm making. I'm not even sure YOU can see this so I'm just testing. I'll update once I understand how I can fix my little problem.... P This worked for Switchin' so I'm just testing this again... and letting all you people know what's going on. This hasn't been working for my bio either now that that's just like quick edit. Easy editting my ass...


	5. The Friend

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Well I was sitting at the computer deciding whether or not I should do work and all that other boring stuff when emailed me **Sephiroth2021**'s review. I read it and was like, "Holy crap! Screw work! I need to update Of Fangirls and Actors cuz I haven't updated it in like, 50 years!" So here you go.

I bet you all want to smack me right now.

Ha! Well too bad cuz I'm going to thank you all for reviewing and all your hostile thoughts will disappear or something like that. Moving on...

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far: **Ah-choo**, **Raven Cactuar**, **Fantasy-dreamz**, **Neko-Yuff16**, **Cendrillo**, **mononoke**, **marinawings**, **valen.locke**, **The Highwaywoman**, **Ann2**, **Dragon Girl323**, **Lance Cortex**, **md17**, **Reigen**, **TruebornChaos**, **Rach**, **Aeri**, **grace**, **serindarkwolf19**, **Jazze Al-Bhed-Girl**, **Ninja Girl Emi**, **whatevergirl**, **Kyrstyn**, **Shizuma The Black Angel Demon**. and **Sephiroth2021**.

Double and triple thanks to anyone who put me on their watch list and/or their favs.

Thanks once again to **Sephiroth2021** for helping my insane need to update this story. Also, you must be a relatively cool person if your AIM sn is l33tm45t3rLargo cuz that leads to believe that you like Largo and megatokyo (Largo rocks...). You're also one of the only people who didn't call me weird for making Seph Vincent's brother. You are a good person.

* * *

OH MAN GOD! YUFFIE!

Yuffie didn't even have time to react before she was knocked off her chair by a nameless blur.

Holy fuck! Get off me!Yuffie you won't BELIEVE what just happened!

Yuffie's vision began to clear and she finally realized what the nameless blur was. Ask me what happened to me today.

Yuffie just shook her head in confusion. She couldn't remember Tifa ever getting so excited about anything before.

Ask me!Okay, okay... What happened today Tifa?Woah! Sorry, I can't understand chipmunk-on-crack!

Tifa rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, Okay. I was watching TV when I got bored and decided to read the newspaper. That's when I found this ad that said I could be in Crimson Shadow and I called the number in the ad and the guy on the phone told me that I could go over there and try out. So I went and met this guy named Cid and saw all these scary Vincent fangirls. I wandered around for a bit and met the director, Sephiroth and then - prepare yourself - I ran into VINCENT VALENTINE. I mean, literally. I was on the ground and everything and he helped me up and was really nice and stuff and-

Yuffie just stared at her in disbelief. Vincent Valentine? THE Vincent Valentine? Yeah right.

-kissed my hand and we talked and stuff and he said that I could become an actress and-

Kissed? Kissed!_Tifa either you have totally lost your mind or you're one lucky bitch..._

He said we should have LUNCH can you believe it Yuffie!

Yuffie cleared her throat before she started, Let me get this straight, she started slowly, You met Vincent Valentine and you might be in his new movie, right?And he kissed your hand.And he offered to have lunch with you.

Yuffe continued to stare before her face broke out in a wide grin, Tifa I hate you! Tell me you're kidding!But I'm not!Holy crap! Vincent Valentine! I can't believe you! I'm always missing all the action! She wasn't as big of a fan as Tifa was, no one really could match Tifa's level of obsession (if only she knew...), but she was a Vincent fan nonethewless and her best friend HAD just told her she had talked to Vincent.

They sat in silent contemplation, trying to calm their minds. Tifa thought about how Vincent could possibly contact her while Yuffie wondered if Tifa was telling the truth. She decided Tifa wasn't lying because even though she could hide most of her emotions well, she was a horrible liar.

Tifa shook her head, This is unreal... I have to be dreaming... But she knew she wasn't. She had pinched her arm so many times it had started to swell.

Well if this is a dream don't wake up. You still have to get me Vincent's autograph!

A week had passed with no new news of Vincent or her part in the Crimson Shadow. Tifa was starting to get restless and it was hard to concentrate on her classes. Vincent kept popping into her mind, even as she drove back to her apartment. It was always Vincent. Vincent's eyes, Vincent's hair, his voice, even then occasional happy fangirl-induced thought of Vincent's ass but she tried to aviod that one.

Tifa had finally gotten to her door when she heard the phone start to ring. Remembering that Yuffie wasn't home to pick it up, she fumbled with her keys and opened the door. She rushed over to the phone, nearly tripping over her own feet, and picked it up.

Um... Hi. Is this Tifa Lockheart?

A sigh of relief, _That's good. The phone rang so many times I thought I might have to leave a message. Who knows what would've happened if I called the wrong number...Uh, who is this?Oh yeah! I forgot, it's Vincent. I just wanted to know if you're still up to lunch._

* * *

What a horrible place to end. Nothing happened really. And it was short. That sucks. Tifa and Vincent will go out to lunch in the next chap though. I'm hoping to get that up tomorrow but I doubt that will happen. I'll try...

For those of you who have read Switchin' I'm sure you know by now that date/outings/lunches between Vincent and Tifa can get quite interesting.

Be afraid. Be very afraid.

Please review! Don't hate me! 


	6. The Cafe

Disclaimer: Own what?

So I didn't update 'tomorrow' or the day after that (or the day after that) but I got busy, then I got sick. Sucks I know.

Thank you all for the reviews! I would also like to correct myself. **Sephiroth2021** is l33t, not cool XD and I would also like to tell **TruebornChaos** that Junpei is indeed very cool. In my eyes He and Largo are equal.

I tried hard to make this longer than last chapter. The actual chapter (as in the part you read, not my babbling) is 1343 words or something but a lot of it is dialogue and the rest is weird.

Okay. Continuing!

* * *

My shoe...where is my shoe...Right here Tifa! Yuffie yelled from behind the couch.

Suddenly a shoe flew out of nowhere and smacked her in the head and she yelped and clutched her head in pain.

Heads up! Whoops. Too late.

Tifa groaned, No kidding. I'll be lucky if I make it out here alive.

Yuffie grinned sheepishly and glanced at the clock, Hurry up! It's almost one!Oh no! Tifa hopped across the room while putting on her shoe. What an impression she'd make if she was still getting dressed when Vincent came.

She checked herself in the mirror and straightened her skirt. Yuffie had made a big fuss about what she was going to wear after Tifa had told her about Vincent's call. They had gone through at least ten different outfits before settling with one, which, to her despair, had been the first one she had tried on. Now she was having her doubts, dressed in a plain black jeans with a white button-down shirt. It just looked so _ordinary_, like she was going for a walk instead of lunch with a celebrity.

There was the sound of a motorcycle outside and Yuffie ran to the window.

Does Vincent have a motorcycle?No idea.Well I'm guessing he does cause whoever is on that one stopped right outside.

Tifa hurriedly brushed her hair a few times before dropping her brush and running to the door, waiting patiently.

There was a knock.

Tifa opened the door so fast the person outside jumped.

Vincent smiled softly after recovering from his shock and offered her a rose, I wasn't sure what you liked...

Tifa's delight was obvious, Roses are fine! Um...You didn't have to.It's only polite.

Yuffie popped out of nowhere and stuck out her hand so Vincent could shake it, Hi! I'm Yuffie Kisarigi, Tifa's roommate! I'm a big fan of yours!

Vincent smiled and shook her hand, Pleased to meet you Miss Kisarigi.Just Yuffie's fine!Okay. Yuffie it is then, He turned to Tifa, We should go. She walked out the door and followed Vincent to his motorcycle. Bye Yuffie!

Vincent got on and made room for Tifa so that she could sit comfortably behind him.

Sorry I didn't bring anteing bigger. I didn't want to attract attention with a limo or a fancy car.That's fine. Motorcycles are cool.

Vincent smirked and handed her a helmet, Yes they are.

They had made it downtown in a surprisingly short amount of time, mostly because traffic wasn't a problem on a motorcycle, but now that they were there they weren't really sure where to go.

Hmm...I haven't been here in a while but I know this place called Cait's- Tifa could sense Vincent's surprise.

Yeah. Cait's Cafe. You've been there?I'm friends with Reeve, the owner.Me too. How about we go there?

Vincent made a right turn and sped down the street until they reached a small building that was sandwiched between two larger ones. On top of the building, in fancy text was Cait's Cafe.

The motorcycle stopped and Vincent and Tifa got off. Vincent glanced around quickly before slipping on sunglasses and opening the door to the Cafe for Tifa. The door shut quietly behind them and they studied their surroundings with approval.

Cait's Cafe was a fairly misleading name for the Cafe wasn't really a cafe but a restaurant. When the Cafe was first built Reeve had thought it would be funny to call it a cafe just to confuse people. He always did have a strange sense of humor.

Tifa and Vincent were seated at a small table near a fireplace, giving their entire area a romantic atmosphere Tifa tried hard to ignore. Vincent, who was reading the menu, was obvious.

A waiter came a few minutes later to see if they were ready to order.

Vincent stared hard at the menu before looking up at the waiter with a small smirk and a mischievous twinkle hidden by his sunglasses, Yeah...I'll have a qwaysadil-la...no... hold on...Make that a bologna (actually pronounced bologna, not boloney) sandwich.Bologna sandwich.Yes. A bologna sandwich.  
Sir, I'm not sure what you mean...Bologna. Sandwich....Oh! You mean boloney?No, I told you bologna.You mean boloney.Boloney, sir.Whatever, one of those.Wait! Changed my mind again. I'll have a Qwaysadil-la.

The waiter looked so confused Tifa almost felt sorry for him.

Is it on the menu...?

Vincent pointed to a spot on his menu.

Quesadilla you mean.

Vincent decided he had given the waiter a hard enough time and smiled, 

The waiter sigh in relief and turned to Tifa with a worried look, wondering if he would have as many problems with as he had with Vincent.

A small lasagna, please.Thank you! Uh, I mean...um...Okay, so that's a quesadilla and a small lasagna, correct?

They nodded and the waiter walked away quickly.

Vincent leaned back in his chair, That guy's so new.Yeah, what was that about! You were so cruel! Tifa scolded him in mock anger.

I do that every time I come here. Just to keep them on their toes, you know?

Tifa shook her head and smiled. Vincent was so different than what she had expected, though she didn't really have much to go on. During interviews he was rather distant and in his movies he was either the dark, brooding type, a bad boy, a hopeless romantic, psychotic, or insanely funny.

She glanced at him. He was looking at the fire humming a little tune while he tapped his fork against the table in time with his song.

Definitely not what she expected.  
Your food.

The waiter had returned and their food was laid out in front of them. Tifa's stomach growled and she realized just how hungry she was. Everything looked delicious, even if it was just lasagna and a quesadilla.

My food tastes really weird! Who cooked this! I demand to talk to the owner! Vincent knew the owner and the cook very well. Of course, that was probably because they happened to be the same person.

The waiter's eye twitched but was somewhat relieved that Vincent wasn't bothering him with his problems, I'll get him right away, sir.

He walked to the kitchen and there was a pause before a voice was heard throughout all the Cafe.

SOMEONE'S COMPLAINING ABOUT MY FOOD! WELL THEN 

There were a few pounding footsteps before they turned into quiet thuds on the restaurant's carpeted floor. Reeve appeared at Vincent and Tifa's table and gave Vincent a sickeningly sweet smile.

Hello sir, I was just told that - HOLY CRAP! Dracula, is that you!

Yes it is. Reeve you know I hate that name. Vincent smiled and Tifa got the feeling there was some sort of joke there but wasn't really sure what it was.

I haven't seen you in so long DAMN! Tifa!

Tifa grinned, Hey Reeve.What is this! Everyone's suddenly coming to visit! Where's Seph and Yuffie? There not here too are they?

Vincent shook his head, No, just us. We decided to come here for lunch.We? Lunch...? Reeve suddenly came to a realization, Oh. You mean...like a...date?No. Not like a date.Oooo Vin, finally got a girlfriend, huh?And Tifa! Finally got over Cloud! Bout time if you ask me.Uh Reeve...Vin and Ti-fa at the Cafe! Finally I will have my way-Oh will you look at the time! I've got some meals to cook! And with that Reeve ran back to the kitchen, laughing like a maniac the entire way.

Tifa blushed, 

Vincent coughed and turned his attention back to the fireplace, Um... yeah.  
Someone behind Tifa cleared their throat and both of them turned to look. Standing patiently was a blonde woman in a blinding pink dress and a notebook in her hand.

Hello, I'm Lindsay Howards and I'm with Catch the Stars Magazine! Are you Vincent Valentine?

Vincent and Tifa got ready to run.

* * *

Gasp! Did anyone think Veronica for Switchin' had following Vincent and Tifa into this fic? I wouldn't be surprised if anyone did. I thought she had and I'm the one writing it! o.O

I've been practicing my Japanese. That's another reason why I'm reviewing late.

I need to update my other fics...especially No Evil. That's the other fic I've got running besides this and Switchin'. It's about Vincent, Sephiroth, and Cloud becoming mute/deaf/blind. It's weird. Go read it. Please. It's doing get so far. 8 reviews for the first chap!

That was so irrelevant.

When I'll get to update...I don't know. Soon hopefully but I won't get your hopes up XD I'll try.

Please review! 


	7. The Box

Disclaimer:... huh? um... no.

AAAHHHHHHHHHH! i'm sorry! -jumps off a cliff and dies- i know you all hate me now ;;

good gods... i can't believe this took so long, but finally my computer is working, finals are over, and all my work is in check. i have so many fics i want to start but i'll have to at least finish **Switchin'** first... maybe...

oh and i saw Advent Children back in August! Vincent is hilarious and Tifa rocks. Marlene and Vincent are just too cute together XDXD but -cough**cloud'sevilandtotallysuckscuzhecheatedinthatfightagainstSephiroth**cough- and the ending is CHEEEAAAAP. but that's to be expected...

i really want Kingdom Hearts 2 to come out soon (everyone: WTF? this is the FF7 section, fool) i really want to see Riku...

OH! and have you guys seen DOC CHAOS VINCENT! He's so cute XD if you go to the official DoD site and go to the PV section you can go see him. they've also got a magazine scan floating around with a pic of him. and you get to see TURKEY VIN O.O! AND PLAY AS HIM IN THE TUTORIAL (or something) and he's really cute and he looks like he needs a hug in the trailer! (poor thing... damn you lucrecia! i don't know what you're saying to him but it's making him sad!)

Thanks for all the reviews!

The fic starts...NOW!

* * *

"Vincent! Vincent! Please sign my napkin!"

"Vincent I have lipstick!"

"Oh my god Vincent—"

Tifa gasped in surprise as she was pulled out of the restaurant. Glancing behind her she saw hordes of fangirls and fanboys streaming out of the door and she could've sworn there hadn't been that many people when they had been in there. Turning forward she stumbled after Vincent, watching his long black hair float behind them. She was just starting to wonder what kind of shampoo Vincent used and if he would share it with her when he stopped abruptly with a curse.

"Damn it. They've got my motorcycle surrounded," And indeed they did. Even more people were outside, apparently waiting for Vincent to come out.

Tifa was beginning to wonder if the actor had a few stalkers he didn't know about.

"Come on, this way," And they were off again.

After running for what seemed like forever, turning one corner, going down one alley, turning left, going right — Tifa had no idea where they were going — they stopped in a dark, smelly alleyway. At the far end there was a concrete wall, off on the right there was a few trash cans, and on the left there was a large dumpster. Very elegant, very ritzy, Vincent Valentine was probably totally used to this, Tifa thought sarcastically.

"Vincent looked behind them and found nothing, "I think we lost them."

And then it started to rain.

Hard.

Tifa instantly regretted not watching the weather report that morning.

Vincent suddenly started laughing and she stared at him, starting to question his sanity. He shook his head and walked over to the far side of the dumpster and motioned for her to follow. Tifa jogged over to his side and found him staring at a cardboard box that could possibly fit two people if they were squeezed in tight. Really tight.

Vincent motioned towards the box with a graceful sweep of his arm and and a slight bow, "After you, miss."

Tifa stared at him for a second longer before deciding the box was better than the rain and crawling inside. She brought her knees to her chest and encircled them with her arms. Vincent climbed in, curled into a similar position, and sat his head on his knees with a faint smile on his face.

"This kind of reminds me of the stuff Sephiroth and I used to do when we were kids," he said softly.

"You used to used to run away from screaming fangirls and hide in cardboard boxes?"

He shook his head, "Not quite."

When he didn't elaborate Tifa tried to nudge it out of him, "Well? I want to here this."

Vincent shook his head again, "It would turn into such a long story..."

"We've got time. Rain doesn't look like it's going to be letting up anytime soon."

"...Maybe later. I want to here about you."

Tifa blinked surprise, "Well, there's not much to say..."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"I bet you're wondering who Cloud is," She suddenly blurted. Tifa instantly cursed herself. She hadn't talked about Cloud in such a long time, preferring to keep it locked up deep inside, and here she was about to spill everything to a famous actor she barely even knew.

"...You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. I need to talk about this... I've held it inside for too long."

Vincent merely nodded in understanding.

"Well, Cloud and Iived in the same town, Nibelheim, it's quite a ways from here. We were neighbors and we hung out together a lot. Eventually our friendship developed into a cute little 'boyfriend/girlfriend' thing, you know the kind kids have when they think love is all sunshine and flowers. It was really stupid because we were still together when we entered high school," She smiled bitterly to herself. "Maybe that's all it ever was, a childhood crush that went on longer than it should have... Anyways, we were in high school and I met this girl named Aeris. She was nice and kind; a really good friend, and I thought it would be a great idea if I introduced her to Cloud."

Tifa watched the rain fall for a few seconds before beginning again, "Sometimes I wonder. maybe if I had never introduced them to each other, Cloud never would have left me. After they met they hit it off immediately. They were perfect for each other, I guess I pretended to be blind to it or something because I acted as if nothing was wrong even as I watched my boyfriend and my best friend get closer and closer together." Her voice broke and her eyes started to water but she only cleared her throat and set her jaw.

"I found them one day, after school we were supposed to go to the movies and we were going to meet in the parking lot. They were late so I went looking for them, and I found them behind the gym making out. I couldn't believe my eyes! Cloud was cheating on me with my best friend! I ran home and cried my eyes out and the next day I gave them the cold shoulder. It was a good thing it was our senior year because I don't know what would have happened if I had had to be around them for another year. After that day I never spoke to them ever again, and here I am two years later with Yuffie, in college, just trying to make it on my own. It's horrible that I had to lose such good friends though. So many good times we shared..." She blinked furiously willing the tears not to fall. She had shed enough tears for Cloud and Aeris.

Vincent looked at her with his crimson eyes and an unreadable expression on his face, "And you never dated since." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

Vincent nodded and turned his attention back to the rain, "...So many girls have unfaithful boyfriends. So many lies, so many wrong decisions..."

Tifa wasn't quite sure if he was talking about a specific person or about Cloud, Aeris, and herself and as whole. I didn't really matter, she agreed with him either way. Taking a deep breath she regained her composure, "So, you've heard my story, how about telling me yours?"

Vincent's lips twitched into a small smile, "Which part?"

"How about everything?"

"...Everything... that's quite a bit."

Tifa gave him a playful smile, "Can't I have just one fangirl wish? Hearing the story of The Great Vincent Valentine come from his own mouth?"

Vincent smiled again and closed his eyes, "I suppose I should start with my parents. My father was a scientist, Simon Hojo, my mother a schizo, Jenova. I never really liked my parents, but I didn't really know them so I can't say too much... they tended to neglect me and Sephiroth. My father was too caught up with his experiments, mom was too caught up with the voices in her head. Probably the most interesting thing that happened in my childhood was the accident in the lab. One day, when I was two and Seph was six." Vincent turned to look at Tifa, "Would you believe me if I said my father accidently spilled chemicals on me and my brother?"

Tifa's eyes widened.

Vincent smirked but didn't wait for her answer, "We were in our father's lab and he knocked one of the flasks over and whatever was in it got all over Sephiroth and I got it in my eyes, " He pointed to his eyes, "This particular shade of red doesn't come natural you know. That's also why Seph has silver hair and his eyes are that really weird shade of green. I don't remember how he originally looked, he doesn't remember either."

Tifa's eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at him, trying to determine whether or not he was telling the truth. His father had been a scientist, okay, she could believe that. His father had spilled unknown chemicals on him and his older brother when they were children, forever altering their physical appearances?

Why did it always seem like celebrities had the greatest sob stories?

Vincent gave her a small smile, "I can see you don't believe me. Not surprising, over half the stories actors and actresses come up with are bullshit. Anyways, a few months after the accident my mom was taken away — shipped to the closest asylum, her schizophrenia was very serious and it couldn't be helped — and Seph and I were sent to a foster home after dad's lab was discovered. Interestingly enough, the police thought it wasn't 'safe for the kids'. My foster parents were really nice though, Josh and Marie Valentine. I like to think of Josh and Marie as my real parents, they're a lot better than Simon and Jenova, that's for sure.

"I was eventually sent off to school and by first grade I had become a bully magnet. I was short, skinny, and had fairly long hair for a boy, I looked like a weakling, and, unfortunately, I was. Luckily for me, my parents had put Sephiroth in karate the day he turned six for his birthday so by that time he had been taking karate for a good four years and was always around to save my ass. Sephiroth turned into quite a bully himself, but it worked for me, I was his little brother, no one had the guts to try to beat me up, so I didn't really care. He taught me a few things so that when he left for middle school I could handle the bullies myself. My the time I got to high school, I had earned the title 'artsy' because all I ever really did was sketch, write poetry, and read. Sephiroth was the one who was into sports, not me. He and Cid left high school and went to college together leaving all alone, I always was a loner." Vincent turned, "Cid's that blonde guy you met on set, the one with the clipboard."

"He went to school with Sephiroth?"

"Yeah. They were pretty good friends and shared an interest in showbiz. Cid went off and did his own thing for a while after he graduated but he ended up back with us and just does whatever he can around set and behind the scenes. He really wanted to be a pilot, though." At this Vincent laughed softly, "You'll never guess what I got him for his birthday, it's coming up pretty soon." He shifted a bit and ended pressing up against Tifa a bit more than he had been, Tifa fought down a blush. "He's been obsessed with ridiculous pink plane called the 'Tiny Bronco' for as long as I've known him, so I bought the thing off of the guy who owned it. Absolutely appalling, pink and baby blue. I don't think I've ever seen anything so hideous, I'll have to show it to you sometime."

They sat in silence, listening to the rain pour outside of their little box. Tifa wasn't quite sure what to think of Vincent, he had just spoken more than she had ever heard him speak in his interviews. Could it be possible that Vincent was so comfortable around her, he could tell her his entire life story? No, of course not. That was just wishful thinking on her part. They barely knew each other, there was no way they could just sit around and talk like old pals, it made no sense whatsoever. "So what happened after you graduated high school? Did you just go into acting?"

"No. People kept telling me to go to med school, they seemed to think I'd make a good doctor," She could feel him shudder slightly. "But just between you and me, I absolutely hate doctors. Something about the shots and the alcohol... I don't know, I've just always hated them. I wanted to be an engineer, but Sephiroth got me to help him on a commercial he was trying to make and I guess someone saw me and thought I had talent. I was in a few more commercials and minor roles after that, then, right after I got my degree, I got my first major role," Vincent shrugged. "I've just went from there and here I am now."

"Hey, how old are you anyway?'

"What? You're a fan and you don't even know that?"

Tifa frowned, "Well, no one knows you're real age and everyone has different guesses."

He smiled, "Twenty-three."

"You serious?"

"Yep. I got through college pretty quick."

"Man, I feel like a dumbass now. I'm twenty-one and I barely got through the me year..."

Silence reigned once again, but, like nearly all their silences, it was comfortable. Tifa could help but notice that her silences with Cloud had never been so companionable. In fact, whenever there had been silence between them, it had usually preceded a week or so of awkward moments and tense conversation.

"So, what do you do for fun?" She was starting to realize that Vincent was more inclined to respond to her attempts at conversation than make his own.

"Read, sketch, write. I can't say my interests have changed much since childhood."

Tifa grinned, "I like to read, but I can't draw for shit. I usually just practice martial arts in my free time."

Vincent groaned and leaned his head back, or at least as far as he could in the cramped space, "What am I, surrounded by martial artists?"

Tifa laughed and laughed until it finally died down. It hadn't even been that funny but Vincent was just too cute. "Hey, where are we anyways?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out once the rain lets up."

Tifa smiled and suddenly realized just how warm Vincent was. Before she could stop herself, she lie her head on Vincent's shoulder and surprisingly enough, he didn't move away.

Not like he could.

Tifa gazed at the rain fondly. She had always liked the rain, but her liking of the rain had increased a tenfold today. She wondered why.

"Hey, Vincent."

"Hm?"

"I feel kinda like a homeless person."

And Vincent let out the most gorgeous, most amazing laugh Tifa had ever heard.

* * *

Yes! Tifa and Vincent had a fun talking thing of death and people are happy!

Evil stuff will happen in the next chap... and who is TIFFANY?

Reviews... please? 


End file.
